everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabitha Mills
Tabitha Mills is a work in progress owned by Aimee D'Fiant. Please do not edit unless you are an admin! Thanks. |} Tabitha Mills is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the tabby cat princess from the Brothers Grimm tale "The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat." She is a princess with an passion for travel, adventure, mystery, and functional fashion. Tabitha sides with the Royals because she fears what will happen to her brother if their tale doesn't carry through. She wishes to travel the fairy tale world and have adventures of her own, including masquerading as a commoner couple with Warren! However, both Tabitha and Warren are content with their eventual reign as King and Queen in their Happily Ever After. Character Personality Tabitha's a princess who loves fashion and dances, but also loves the thrill of adventure. She can be considered a bit of a dreamer, as people often dismiss her hopes for the future as impractical. She takes after her father in the regard that she's Hex-tremely loyal to her friends and family, and after her mother for her laziness. subheading for stuff like hobbies/interests, perspective towards destiny and other things Appearance What do they look like soon Powerful Qualities Adventurous | Loyal | Sneaky Fairy tale – The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat How the Story Goes The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat How does Tabitha come into it? After the miller's third apprentice and the tabby cat princess got married, the couple ruled over the kingdom for many years before giving birth to a half-cat princess, Tabitha Mills. Hans and his wife weren't completely sure if Tabitha would inherit her father or her mother's destiny for quite some time. But five years later, Tabitha came home with a young boy wearing a tattered smock-frock. He was an orphan who'd run away with the clothes on his back and no recollection of his family. It wasn't until the Mills took him in, named him Warren and raised them like their biological son that Tabitha's destiny was crystal ball clear. Tabitha's destined to be the successor to her mother, the next tabby cat princess. generally goes here Relationships Family Tabitha's father may not have been considered much of anything, but his loyalty to his family and kingdom is an admirable quality to find in a king. Tabitha's mother is a good queen, despite her laziness and preference to be waited on. Warren Mills is her adopted brother, who's a born leader and strategist. Like his adopted sister, Warren is loyal to The End. Friends Fusune Draner is Tabitha's roommate at Ever After High, and is the daughter of the third son and the princess from the Grimm tale, "The Golden Bird." Romance Tabitha is secretly crushing on Warren Mills. She says it's justified because he's not her biological brother anyway, and their destinies say so. It's a fairy-fail that he only loves her like the sister she is. His loyalty and shared love of adventure and intrigue make them the perfect couple, despite Tabitha's occasional laziness. Enemies for now Outfits basically what they wear soon describe their fashion taste or something soon either add subheadings or a table for each separate outfit if you want soon Class-ic Schedule Links * to art or other pages soon Trivia * Tabitha's original name was going to be Felicity Mills, but Tabitha refers specifically to the tabby cat princess from her parents' tale, so her name is Tabitha Mills. Quotes * "But I just wanted a cat nap!" Tabitha Mills to Warren Mills Gallery add photos! soon Category:The Poor Miller's Boy and the Cat Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Cats Category:Aimee D'Fiant's OCs Category:Females Category:Characters